


Little/Big Ficlets

by babyjellyfish (arrestjellyfish)



Series: Little / Big [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Dreaming, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sock the Dog, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestjellyfish/pseuds/babyjellyfish
Summary: [This is an age regression story.]Stand alone 250-word ficlets for the Little/Big series!
Series: Little / Big [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808920
Comments: 88
Kudos: 168





	1. Virgil & Patton, Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter of this work is a stand alone ficlet that is exactly 250 words long! They are all requested from a [prompt list](https://babyvirge.tumblr.com/post/633879932510044160/babyvirges-250-follower-ficlet-fest) I made as part of a 250 follower celebration on my Tumblr: [babyvirge](https://babyvirge.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please note I do not take requests that aren't from the prompt list, and the only littles in my series are Virgil and Roman. I do not write any of the other sides as littles as it makes me uncomfortable, so please respect my boundaries and do not ask me to, thank you!

‘Sweetheart, I’m back,’ Patton called outside Virgil’s door. Then he held his arms out, waiting.

Within seconds, the door flung open and Virgil promptly launched himself into Patton’s arms. Though the worst of his separation anxiety was confined to his regressed headspace, Virgil clearly became nervous whenever anyone left the house. Especially Patton.

‘Nothing happened?’ Virgil asked.

‘Nothing _bad_ happened,’ Patton corrected with a wide smile. He stroked Virgil’s hair softly while his other hand reached into his pocket. ‘I found something you might like.’

In one swift motion, Patton pulled out a small notebook.

‘It’s a Hello Kitty notebook!’

When Virgil looked at the gift, his eyes didn’t light up at the Hello Kitty cover like Patton had expected them to. His fingers didn’t unclench from Patton’s shirt and reach for the hot pink spiral binding as Patton had expected them to. And, least of all what Patton had expected, Virgil’s cheeks flushed to nearly the same colour as the baby pink pages concealed by the glittery cover.

‘It’s okay if you don’t like it,’ Patton said, regretting everything. He quickly hid the notebook behind his back. ‘I can return it.’

Virgil’s hand finally released his shirt to tug Patton’s wrist back. ‘No, no, um…’

With tentative fingers, Virgil took the notebook from Patton’s hand.

Patton watched in silence as a shy smile worked its way onto Virgil’s lips. Then Virgil held the notebook tightly against his chest, protective.

Relief flooded Patton’s entire being when Virgil whispered, ‘Thanks, Dad.’


	2. Virgil & Roman, No

When Roman heard noises coming from the living room, he poked his head around the open doorway. His mouth dropped open. ‘You’re never awake this early!’

‘I hate it,’ Virgil mumbled from under a fluffy blanket. ‘Dad awake yet?’

‘Afraid not,’ Roman said, offering a sympathetic smile. He knew Virgil relied upon a daily cuddle with his Papa to feel settled. Well, hopefully Roman was an effective substitute! He plopped onto the couch, smiling when his brother instantly scooched closer.

‘No run this morning?’ Virgil asked.

‘Rest day,’ Roman explained. He noticed that Virgil was watching a kids channel, going by the toy commercials. ‘Anything good on?’

‘Friendship is Magic.’

‘Ooh, yay!

As the commercials ran, the two got more comfortable. Roman settled further back into the cushions, meanwhile Virgil had given up any pretence of not wanting a cuddle and slumped his head against Roman’s shoulder.

_ ‘My little pony, my little pony…’ _

‘Aw woo -’ the garbled words cut off. Virgil slipped his thumb from his mouth and tried again. ‘Are you little?’

‘Don’t think so,’ Roman replied honestly. ‘Are you?’

‘No.’ Virgil’s answer was punctuated with his thumb slotting back between his lips.

Virgil did occasionally suck his thumb when grown-up, but Roman felt a duty to double-check. He held up three fingers and put on a baby-talk voice. ‘How many fingies can you count, Vee-Vee?’

‘Pith off.’

‘Noted,’ Roman chuckled. He wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him closer. ‘Wanna change the channel?’

‘No.’

‘Me neither.’


	3. Virgil & Logan, Notebook

Logan’s fountain pen scratched over the surface of his notebook page, each word precisely placed. Meanwhile, Virgil’s crayon scribbled randomly over his own notebook page (baby pink and embossed with Hello Kitty’s logo).

With a hum of satisfaction, Logan closed off his final sentence and put his pen down. Virgil instantly copied him, lowering his crayon to the desk with a proud smile peeking from behind his pacifier. Logan’s heart swelled.

‘Are we ready to start work?’

‘Mama!’ Virgil cheered, bouncing in his lap.

’What a bouncy baby! You’re raring to  _ jump _ to it, aren’t you?’ Logan chuckled, rolling the office chair over to his laptop. Then he added: ‘Don’t tell your Papa I made a pun.’

Work was soon well underway, the only sounds being Virgil’s rattle and Logan’s keyboard. Tap, tap.

‘Baba.’

Logan carded his free hand through Virgil’s bangs, continuing to type. Tap, tap, tap.

‘Bababap.’

With a huff of amusement, Logan realised what was happening. He typed deliberately. Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.

‘Babap. Bababap - Mama!’ Virgil squealed when Logan scribbled a finger over his ribs. ‘Tibble!’

‘Oh, my apologies,’ Logan said, struggling to conceal his laughter at the wiggling regressor. Then he looked up and noticed an error in the document.

‘Oh, that won’t do,’ he murmured.

’Wo boo,’ Virgil babbled, dropping his head to Logan’s chest.

Logan readjusted his hold to pull Virgil closer. ‘Exactly what I thought.’ He retyped the mistake while pressing a kiss to Virgil’s head. ‘Thank you for helping, sweetheart.’


	4. Roman & Janus, No

Cupboard doors opened and closed as Janus struggled to find - ah, Patton’s herbal teas. Selecting a flavor, Janus sighed heavily. What an evening. Roman was often more difficult to babysit than Virgil, though tonight was something else entirely. Roman had a new favorite word:

’Isn’t it a little late to sing so loudly?’ ‘No.’

’Uh oh, is someone getting sleepy?’ ‘No!’ (Janus’ left eye had flashed yellow at that.)

‘For goodness sake, put your jammies on right now!’ ‘No, no, no!’

Shaking his head, Janus finished making his tea and returned to the living room. At least Roman was asleep now.

Upon slumping back into the couch, Janus’ gaze regretfully settled on a form curled up in the armchair.

‘Roman, _please_ go back to bed,’ he pleaded.

Of course, there was only one answer to that: ‘No.’

Janus hesitated. That had been far less petulant than Roman’s previous outbursts. Shy, if anything. And Roman was not exactly surreptitious with how he hid his face.

‘Why are you up?’ Janus’ tone softened.

Roman crossed his arms, silent.

‘Do you need anything?’

Nothing.

‘Were you scared?’

‘No!’

Janus nodded, yellow hazing his vision. ‘Would you like me to stay with you?’

Roman curled up tighter. ‘No…’

‘Alright, darling,’ Janus whispered, seeing yellow. ‘Could you stay with me?’

Finally, Roman’s glossy eyes met his. ‘Why?’

‘I watched something scary.’ (Yellow.) ‘Can you be brave and protect me?’

‘Yeah!’ Roman practically cheered, meekness forgotten.

Janus’ lips twitched into a smile. ‘Thank you, little prince.’


	5. Virgil & Janus, Silence

The details of Virgil’s environment gradually pieced together as he awoke. There was the television, volume too low for Virgil to know what it was broadcasting. There was the swipe of a book page that brought with it the faint smell of an old library. And there was the slow rise and fall of the chest that Virgil was currently snuggled against. The slim, suit-clad chest.

Virgil fought to keep his eyes closed as the realization dawned on him that he was in Janus’ lap.

Of course, Virgil had cuddled Janus during babysitting sessions before. Though it had never carried over into Virgil’s non-regressed headspace. He was definitely a grown-up now.

Yet he didn’t move. He didn’t _want_ to move. He remained still and feigned deep, steady breathing as best he could as he basked in the warmth of their contact.

Then the body beneath him suddenly shifted and Virgil tensed and gasped at the movement.

Both of them froze.

It was obvious that Janus must have realized Virgil was awake. Virgil’s heart pounded in his chest. Janus would ask if he was awake and Virgil would have no chance of hiding the truth. Even his silence in the face of such a simple question would trigger Janus’ alarm.

Instead, Janus asked: ‘Are you still little?’

His voice was so gentle that Virgil felt comforted enough to shake his head.

After a moment of deafening silence, Janus’ arms tentatively wrapped around him.

Virgil sighed, relaxing further into the secure embrace.


	6. Janus & Virgil, Belly

‘Yay, all gone!’ Janus cheered, showing the empty applesauce cup to Virgil.

Virgil hummed and tilted his head in confusion.

‘Where did the applesauce go, Vee?’

Virgil’s brow furrowed. ‘Gom?’

‘Do you remember why it’s gone?’ Janus asked, using Virgil’s bib to clean some applesauce from his lip. Then he held up the baby spoon he had used to feed Virgil and waved it in front of him to jog his memory.

An adorable gasp of realization sounded from the regressor before he pointed to his mouth with a smile.

‘That’s right,’ Janus nodded, enamoured by the utter naivety of the boy in front of him. ‘And do you know where it goes after you eat it?’

Virgil looked over his shoulder, searching, and Janus sniggered. He scooched closer to Virgil on the carpet.

‘I think I know,’ he proclaimed. Virgil spun back to look at him in anticipation. ‘I think it goes…’ Janus paused to circle his fingers in the air teasingly.

A squeak of excitement came from Virgil and he covered his stomach with a giggle. He was a smart baby, Janus thought with a grin.

‘In this little belly!’ He dove his hand to scribble over the midriff of Virgil’s dress.

The way Virgil squealed every time he was tickled delighted Janus to no end.

‘Nana, nana!’ Virgil giggled, tumbling into Janus’ side with all of his wriggling.

Janus chuckled, keeping up the light tickles as he pulled the boy into his lap. ‘Nana’s got you, baby.’


	7. Virgil, Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Angst

A distant, barely audible rumble sounded outside. Virgil sniffled, faintly registering that the thunderstorm had passed. Finally.

He looked down at the mess on his bedroom floor. His new toy, Minty, was slumped at his feet. Crayons were scattered around a crumpled piece of paper, depicting a completely illegible drawing. And there was a large wet patch on the carpet surrounding him.

He whimpered around his thumb. Was what just happened the “age regression” he had been researching recently? It was supposed to help his mental health but - he winced and tugged at his wet jeans - why was it so scary?

_Knock, knock, knock._

Virgil’s stomach dropped with dread. He snatched Minty and tried to cover the evidence of his accident, failing miserably.

‘Kiddo?’ Patton called. ‘The storm is gone. Are you alright?’

‘G-go away!’ Virgil tore the words from his throat, his voice shaky and light.

Patton didn’t respond. Then, just as Virgil thought he had left, he spoke, clear and gentle: ‘I promise you’re safe, kiddo.’

Fresh tears welled in Virgil’s eyes. He felt suddenly floaty. When he heard Patton walk downstairs, his lip wobbled.

Virgil didn’t like storms, he didn’t like wet pants, and… He looked around at his dark room. A sob escaped him. He didn’t like being alone! He wanted a Dada!

He wanted a Dada to change him into dry pants and stroke his hair and tell him: ‘I‌ promise you’re safe, baby.’

Virgil curled into himself, crying into Minty. That would never happen.


	8. Virgil & Patton, Belly

Patton gasped loudly, completely scandalized. ‘What is that, Vee?!’

Virgil quickly lowered his t-shirt back over his tummy with a delighted giggle.

‘Oh thank goodness,’ Patton sighed in fake relief. He couldn’t hide his smile, though. He readjusted his hands to hold Vee steady on his lap. ‘For a second there I thought I saw--’

Virgil lifted his t-shirt again, exposing his freckled ribs and the top of his diaper. His toes scrunched at Patton’s hips.

‘Oh my gosh!’ Patton gasped, even more exaggerated.

The squeal of excitement that came from Virgil almost made Patton break character.

‘Baby, your tummy is showing! Quick, quick, cover it up!’

‘Tum!’ Virgil squeaked through his pacifier, eyes sparkling with joy. His pale skin was covered once more by his t-shirt.

‘Yes, your tummy keeps escaping,’ Patton agreed in a stage whisper, acting as if it were the most indecent piece of gossip. ‘We can’t let it happen again though otherwise--’

Virgil immediately lifted his shirt up to his chest again, proudly showing his pale skin and the barnyard print on his diaper. He wriggled in excitement.

Patton’s jaw dropped open. ‘Uh oh!’

After waiting a moment to simply take in his baby’s giggling, Patton dashed one of his hands down to scribble at Virgil’s ribs.

‘Eep! Baba!’

‘What? We have to hide your belly!’ Patton said, flattening his whole hand over Virgil’s belly and jiggling it. The laughter that ensued was squeaky and muffled by Virgil’s pacifier. Patton chuckled. ‘Your _adorable_ little belly!'


	9. Logan & Janus, Spite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ficlet is 500 words!
> 
> Content warning: Angst, arguing

‘I don’t think that’s necessary,’ Logan insisted. His fingers twiddled by his sides, itching to reach out and lift Virgil into his own arms.

Janus rolled his eyes and pulled the regressor further into his lap. ‘And I don’t think your opinion is relevant.’

‘Can we please drop it?’ Patton begged.

Though Logan didn’t look over to him. He didn’t dare drag his attention away from how Janus was cuddling _his_ baby. ‘You don’t know him as well as we do, Janus.’ He strained to keep his voice low and steady.

_‘Don’t know him?’_ Janus hissed. The snarl on his face was juxtaposed by the gentleness of the fingers that stroked Virgil’s cheek. ‘I created him, I _raised_ him.’

‘And what a wonderful job you did,’ Logan said coldly.

Patton gasped. ‘Logan!’

Janus’ breath audibly shuddered, his free hand coming up to cover his left eye. He had detected that Logan was lying.

‘I did my best,’ Janus growled. ‘You have no idea what it was like to–’

‘We have _every_ idea,’ Logan snapped. ‘We spend every day looking after him to try to fix what you got wrong!’

Virgil whined and wriggled in Janus’ lap.

‘It’s alright, darling,’ Janus whispered, blinking rapidly. The malice had disappeared from his voice, replaced by delicacy and adoration. He ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair gently. Then he looked up at Logan, eyes burning with anger. ‘I’m just reminding your caregivers who your _real_ father is.’

‘Janus, please don’t…’ Patton’s plea was shaky and hushed.

Seeing Janus kiss Virgil’s head as if he hadn’t just broken Patton’s heart made Logan’s blood boil. So to spite him, Logan kneeled down in front of Virgil and asked, ‘Baby, can you point to your Daddy? Where’s Papa?’

Blissfully unaware, Virgil giggled and pointed to Patton. ‘Papa, Papa!’

Janus recoiled, his lip trembling for a fraction of a second before he pulled it into a tight line.

Without having a chance to bask in the glory of a point well-proven, Logan frowned as his view of Virgil was quickly obscured by Patton’s body.

‘Hey–’

‘You are not a superior caregiver for being related to Virgil,’ Patton yelled over Janus’ protest. It sounded almost repulsed. He lifted Virgil onto his hip and angled the regressor away from Janus - and Logan.

Virgil whined loudly, at last picking up on the sour mood of the conversation. Patton bounced and shushed him gently for a moment. Then he turned to Logan, his expression one of pure disappointment and frustration. Logan’s heart sank. ‘Logan…’

‘My love, I didn’t mean to upset either of you,’ Logan whispered, desperate for forgiveness.

Patton shook his head, sniffling. ‘Then don’t drag us into this childish game ever again.’

With those last reverberating words, Patton swept out of the room, shushing Virgil’s whimpers all the way.

Logan and Janus looked to each other, then simultaneously dropped their gazes. They sat there in silence, the air in the room stifled by a heavy cloud of shame and regret.


	10. Roman & Logan, Stay

As they pulled up in front of Remy’s house, Roman’s leg bounced in his seat.

‘Excited?’ Logan asked knowingly.

‘Yeah!’ Roman sent his mom a huge smile. ‘Remy’s sleepovers are so cool!’ he squealed, drumming his hands on his lap. ‘A-an-and he - he said we can build Lego and I can do - I’m gonna color him a picture and – Oh! Lemme show you the card game I‌ made!’ He hurried to tug the zipper on the bag at his feet.

‘That is alright,’ Logan said, sounding panicked. ‘You can show me when you get back, sweetheart.’

Roman frowned when golden fur peeked out from the zipper. Then he gasped and pulled his teddy bear out from the bag, turning to his mom. Logan looked thoroughly guilty.

‘Mom, I don’t need Aladdin!’ Roman whined.

Logan sighed, ‘I know you don’t _need_ him, but you’ll sleep better with him.’

‘Nu-uh…’ Roman mumbled, fidgeting with Aladdin's soft ears. A hand rested on his shoulder and he pouted at Mom.

‘Remy won’t mind,’ Logan whispered.

Roman hated the way his cheeks heated. ‘But I’m not a baby, I don’t need my teddy.’ He hugged Aladdin to his chest.

A gentle smile stretched Logan’s lips. ‘Haven’t you considered that Aladdin might need you?’

Of course Roman knew what Logan was doing, but it was fun to play along. ‘Really?’

‘He told me himself,’ Mom nodded solemnly.

Roman smiled, grateful to have such a cool mom. ‘Fine,’ he said, squeezing Aladdin. ‘I guess he can stay.’


	11. Patton, Crouch

‘Dad, can I get the play-doh?’

‘Yes, sweetheart, but please clean up–’ Roman was out the door before Patton had finished speaking.

Logan sighed from where his chin rested on Patton’s head.

‘It’s okay,’ Patton assured, patting Logan’s thigh then using it to push himself up from the couch.

‘He should clean his own messes.’

Patton knelt down to collect the Lego pieces. ‘It’s fine for today.’ He waddled on his knees to Roman’s toybox and dumped the Lego into it. His knees clicked and he winced, changing his position to crouch.

‘Honey?’ Logan hummed lazily.

Patton looked back at his partner. Seeing Logan’s hands held out to him made him giddy. ‘You’re cuddlier than usual,’ he giggled, starting to get up.

‘You’re further away than usual.’

Patton was still trying to stand but every time he tried, his knees ached in complaint. ‘Um… Could you give me a boost?’

There was a quiet moment, then they both descended into laughter. Logan got up and pulled Patton to stand - and right into his chest.

‘I’m getting old,’ Patton sighed; not upset, but content. He nuzzled his nose against Logan’s neck.

They started swaying gently. ‘But baby you’re timeless to me,’ Logan sang in a low whisper.

Patton gasped and pulled his head back, still clutching Logan. ‘You just quoted a musical!’

The look in Logan’s eyes was soft, gazing at Patton with unabashed adoration. ‘Only for you, my love.’

Patton bounced up to kiss him, as spritely as a teenager.


	12. Roman & Sock the Dog, Mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't follow the blog, Sock the Dog is a three-legged dalmation that the family adopt eventually in the timeline!

Roman placed the daisy wreath he had weaved atop the pile of stones and nodded to himself. ‘Dad, Dad, look!’ he called to Patton through the window.

In the kitchen, Patton looked up from where he was doing the dishes and craned his neck to see what Roman had built. He smiled through the glass and said something that sounded like, ‘Rats wonderful, little fence!’

It made Roman bounce his crossed legs and wiggle his fingers. Dad liked it! He looked back to admire his work. A beautiful shrine for a beautiful Queen.

Then he frowned and looked around the patio. Where exactly was the Queen? He had told her to stay! Roman pouted and jumped to walk down the path that winded into the backyard.

‘Sock?’ he called. ‘Sock, c’mere girl! Sock!’

When she didn’t come at his beckoning, Roman took a deep breath and stood very tall. This was officially a rescue mission. ‘I shall avenge you, Sock!’ he cried.

He traversed the vegetable patch, ascended the apple tree, clawed his way through the treacherous unmowed lawn at the end of the yard… all to no avail. Until:

‘Rrruff!’

Roman gasped and twisted around where he was crouched by a raspberry bush.

There was Sock, caked from her head to her three paws in thick, dripping mud. Her tail wagged as she crouched into a pouncing stance.

Inevitable doom hung over Roman’s head.

‘Sock,’ he warned, holding up a hand.

It did nothing to save him. Sock pounced.


	13. Virgil & Roman, Fix

Golden constellations projected across the ceiling and lit up Roman’s room in a soft glow. It soothed his nerves in asking Virgil: ‘What was it like for your biggest secret to just… be taken from you?’

He felt the mattress shift, not needing to look over to know that Virgil was now facing him.

‘You mean the, um–’ Virgil’s whisper cut off. With a quick glance down, Roman saw him fidget with his skirt.

‘No,’ Roman corrected, turning his head on the pillow to look at his brother. ‘I mean when Logan summoned you and - y’know, when we found out about your regression.’

Virgil’s eyes flitted down to where he wrung his skirt between his fingers. A shaky sigh sounded and Roman looked back at the ceiling to give him some room to think.

After a couple of minutes, Virgil finally answered. ‘It was kind of terrifying. I mean obviously you know about the panic attack but - but like inside my head it was just… horrible, I‌ guess,’ he trailed off with shallow, nervous laughter.

Roman’s stomach twisted in sympathy. ‘Did you think we wouldn’t accept it?’

‘I dunno what I thought, really. Mainly I - I was scared that - I thought Logan might try to… fix me,’ Virgil admitted under his breath.

Heavy silence settled over them.

Then Roman reached out and laced his fingers through his brother’s, forcing him to stop tugging at his skirt. He met Virgil’s gaze and said with utter sincerity, ‘There’s nothing that needs fixing.’


	14. Virgil (& Roman), Dull

The grey circle at the top of the screen blinked at Roman mockingly before disappearing: No new posts.

Roman sighed and locked his phone, throwing it onto the couch. His head fell back on the armrest and he saw that the sky was still completely grey through the window.

‘Wo-Wo!’ Virgil squeaked.

Roman rolled his head towards his little brother. He tried his best to smile at the crayon-scribbled-paper Virgil was holding up proudly. ‘That’s pretty, Vee,’ he mumbled, then closed his eyes.

A little whine met his ears.

‘Don’t cry, baby. Mom and Dad will be back soon.’ Roman knew he was doing a lousy job of babysitting today, but the dull weather just made him feel so… bleh.

His sleeve was tugged as Virgil whined louder. Roman peeked one eye open. The drawing was thrust into his hand.

‘Oh, is it for me?’

Vee nodded.

Roman smiled genuinely this time, gently taking the drawing. ‘Thanks, Vee-Vee!’

As his baby brother crawled across the carpet again, Roman snickered. Okay, that was kinda cute how Vee drew – Roman squinted at the scribbles – _something_ for him.

Then another tug on his shirt made him look down. Wet, pink-stained fingers held a mushy strawberry up to his mouth. Roman finched back.

‘Oh… Is that for me too?’ he asked, very much worried that it _was._

He couldn’t say no to Vee’s adorable dimpled smile.

‘Thanks…’ He took the strawberry tentatively then gagged at the slimy feeling. ‘Vee, was this in your mouth?!’


	15. Virgil & Logan, Belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double ficlet because I can't control myself - this is 500 words!

‘What a brave baby!’ Logan praised, pulling a baby wipe from the packet. A choked cry came from behind Minty. Logan’s smile faltered as he cleaned his fingers of diaper cream with the wipe. ‘Are you a brave boy, Vee?’

Virgil squeezed his softie tighter with a wet sniffle. Minty wobbled and Logan knew that Virgil was shaking his head.

It always broke Logan’s heart to see him so scared during changes. Even though this was the eighth time Logan had changed his diaper, each and every time Virgil had cried.

‘It’s okay, sweetheart,’ Logan sighed then picked up the bottle of baby powder. ‘Nearly done, I promise.’

Without considering what he was doing, Logan instantly puffed some of the baby powder onto Virgil’s crotch without the usual forewarning.

Virgil’s body wracked with a violent flinch.

‘Oh!’ Logan gasped. He dropped the bottle onto the towel, not caring about the cloud of powder that misted the air. ‘I am so sorry, honey! Mama wasn’t thinking,’ he stuttered, stroking his hands over Virgil’s arms in a desperate attempt to soothe the boy. It did nothing to help.

As Logan should have predicted, the unexpected sensation had shocked Virgil into loud tears. Logan himself wanted to cry at the sound.

‘Shh, it’s alright, baby.’ Logan knew Virgil was uncomfortable at being exposed; an easy fix. Amongst Virgil’s spluttered whimpers, Logan folded up the diaper that was laid beneath Virgil to cover him.

The cries quieted instantly. The feeling of wearing a clean diaper always comforted Virgil, and this was evidently no exception.

‘That’s it,’ Logan whispered. ‘Mama’s got you.’

Minty sunk to reveal Virgil’s mismatched eyes, which swam with unshed tears.

‘Oh, my baby,’ Logan murmured, feeling pained. ‘As soon as you’re taped up we can cuddle. Doesn’t that sound nice?’

Logan folded the diaper tightly over Virgil’s hips as he awaited an answer. After a few seconds of no response, he held the diaper hem shut at Virgil’s stomach and looked up.

‘Don’t cuddles sound nice, sweetheart?’ he repeated, sure that Virgil was confused by the phrasing.

He was shocked to see Virgil’s eyes squinting happily.

‘Is that a little smile?’ Logan asked, his own lips stretching with a relieved grin. ‘Is that a happy baby?’

The diaper hem slipped slightly in his hold, so Logan readjusted his grip, his fingers brushing across Virgil’s belly at the movement. Virgil instantly squeaked and giggled.

With a smirk, Logan realised why Virgil’s mood had flipped so suddenly. He scribbled his fingertip over Virgil’s tummy and almost cheered when Virgil dropped Minty to the mattress, revealing a bright dimpled smile. ‘Whoopsie daisy!’ Logan sang, utterly giddy. ‘Does that tickle, baby?’

‘Mama wi-ti-tibble!’

Logan chuckled at his baby and kept tickling him lightly as he taped up the diaper. Soon it was over, with Virgil’s delighted, squeaky laughter still bouncing off the walls.

‘Okay, sweetheart-’ Logan announced, pulling the giggly baby onto his lap and holding him tight, ‘-I think we’ve earned ourselves some cuddles.’


End file.
